The advent of various modes of electronic communications has dramatically increased the desire of users to exchange information. In some instances, the exchanged information can include voice or short text messages. In other instances, users seek to share media files, which can include still pictures or audio visual files. The sharing of media files among multiple parties can give rise to synchronization problems. Typically, the parties seeking to share media files reside in different locations, often in different time zones. Thus, a party seeking to share its media file with others does so based on its chronological data which can prove inconvenient for the intended recipients seeking content based on their specific time frame.
Presently, chronological synchronization tends to occur manually as each user chooses which data to view next. However, manual synchronization remains generally infeasible for the sharing of large content files among many users in different time zones.
Thus, a need exists for a technique for automatic content synchronization.